Cambiando papeles
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Tiene spoilers invertidos XDDD Historia donde Hinata debe salvar a Naruto de una acosadora XD Historia basada en The Last XD Pasen y dejen su review :)
1. Niñez

**Hola gente, aquí está este nuevo fic, se lo dedico a la toda la gente de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina n_n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho :)**

**Naruto no me pertenece :D**

Hinata Hyuga, poseedora del Kyubi, rechada por los aldeanos. Era una chica huérfana, y nadie quería acercarse a él, por esa razón, tenía su propio apartamento. Ya que sus padres se habían sacrificado cuando sellaron al Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo.

Odiada por los adultos, ignorada por los niños, ella sólo tenía un gran sueño, convertirse en Hokage para ser reconocida por todos.

Aquel era un día normal como cualquier otro en la academia ninja, ella estaba sentada a la par de Kiba, y como siempre, él la miraba como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una estupidez, y entonces, su mundo se derrumbó cuando Iruka-sensei les explicó la actividad que realizarían ese día en clase...

-El día de hoy vamos a escribir sobre con quién nos gustaría estar si hoy se acabara el mundo.

Bufó ante las instrucciones de su sensei. Estaba realmente molesta, ¿cómo podía pedirle que escribiera algo así? Ella no tenía padres, ni amigos, ningún nombre significativo que pudiera poner en aquel papel.

No le dio más vueltas en su cabeza, e hizo un avión de papel, el cual salió volando por la ventana. Realmente nadie merecía la pena de que ella escribiera su nombre en ese papel.

-¡Hinata! -la regañó como de costumbre Iruka-sensei. -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¡No tengo familia ni amigos, no tengo nada que poner en este papel!

**(...)**

Naruto, hijo de una familia importante de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, se encontraba sentado a la par de sus amigos en la academia ninja. Sin embargo, en lugar de conversar con ellos, su mirada se posaba unos escritorios para allá...

Él siempre había estado enamorado en secreto de Hinata, una chica bastante alegre, que nunca se rendía y que lo había defendido de unos brabucones tiempo atrás.

Él sabía por todo lo que ella estaba pasando, sabía que la rechazaban y lo mal que se sentía por ello.

Cuando escuchó las instrucciones que les había dado su profesor, y vio el avión que había hecho Hinata con el papel en el que debía escribir, incluyendo también el regaño que Iruka le había dado. Fue entonces que se decidió Así que tomó el papel y rápidamente escribió su nombre.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews que para mi son tan lindos y especiales :)**

**Este fic nació por una conversación de la página de Mundo NaruHina idea impuesta por Sakura Chise Himura y partes que saldrán más adelante inventadas por Canifex Ai y yo XD**

**Nos vemos la próxima, y feliz año nuevo para todos :)**

**Iseki Higuatari**


	2. Bufanda Roja 1

**Hola gente, muy rápidamente agradecerles a todos por las alertas, los favoritos, y en general por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con este fic n_n**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo n_n**

**¡Naruto no me pertenecer! TTvTT/**

Su vida no había sido nada fácil, desde que Hinata comenzó su entrenamiento ninja, tuvo que esforzarse más que cualquier otro de su edad, ya que por el sello del Kyubi que poseía en su interior, no la dejaba controlar bien sus justsus.

Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, se graduó de la academia ninja y había logrado convertirse en genin.

Las misiones en primera instancia eran muy aburridas para ella, siempre se quejaba de que no les daban misiones de rango más alto.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para ella, y en poco tiempo se encontraba fuera de la aldea completando su entrenamiento junto a uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Regresando de su viaje, no tuvo mucho tiempo libre, ya que inició la batalla final contra el grupo del Akatsuki. Seguida de la última batalla contra su mayor rival, Neji...

Después de aquella batalla, Hinata no solamente había conseguido convertirse en la heroína, sino, también había logrado aquel reconocimiento que por tantos años ella quiso obtener.

La paz había llegado a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, las personas caminaban tranquilas y felices en la cuidad recién reconstruída.

Ahora la chica de cabello azul tenía muchos admiradores, los chicos suspiraban por ella, y todos los niños querían ser como ella, aquella persona que los había salvado a todos, y así fue como su vida empezó a cambiar.

Hinata y su pequeña amiga Hanabi iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, pero no todo el camino fue tan calmado como al principio. El festival de invierno estaba muy cerca, y varios chicos se reunieron frente a ella para darle obsequios.

Le pidió a Hanabi que la ayudara a acomodar los regalos en el ático de la casa. Sin embargo, dentro había un montón de cajas apiladas. Abrió una de ellas, y encontró una bufanda que su madre había tejido antes de morir.

**(…)**

Naruto por su parte, había dedicado su vida a espiar en secreto a la chica de ojos color perla. Todos los días la observaba entrenar. Su persistencia, y su empeño para lograr las cosas que ella deseaba, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. El nunca retirar su palabra. Eso era lo que había hecho que el chico rubio se enamorara de ella desde el primer momento que la vio.

-Ya no me tocó en el mismo equipo que Hinata... -se lamentó el día que escogieron los equipos para las misiones.

Como era de esperarse, una vez que se graduaron de la academia ninja, pocas veces podía verla, y la tortura fue todavía más grande cuando ella se fue a entrenar fuera de la aldea...

La único que él podía hacer era seguir luchando por ser mejor, al igual que ella.

Pocas veces la vio después que regresó de su entrenamiento, ya que desde que el Akatsuki apareció, habían sido enviados a diferentes misiones y siempre estaban llenos de trabajo.

Sabía que el grupo del Akatsuki estaba tras de ella, así que cuando la vio casi derrotada frente a Pain, no lo pensó dos veces y saltó para salvarla, y de esa manera decirle sus sentimientos.

Los tiempos de guerra no dejaron que ella le diera una respuesta; sin embargo, una vez terminada la guerra aún no recibía aquella respuesta que tanto estaba esperando...

El festival de invierno estaba cerca, así que él decidió hacerle un regalo, así que fue a la tienda, y compró lana para tejerle una bufanda de color rojo.

-¡Naruto! -lo llamó la voz de Sakura. -Veo que has comprado algo, ¿acaso es un regalo para Hinata?

-Si... -respondió el rubio con las mejillas enrojecidas. -Es una bufanda...

-Estoy segura que le encantará -le aseguró poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para animarlo.

Duró varios días en tener la bufanda, pero finalmente estaba lista, no era una bufanda perfecta, tenía bastantes huecos, y a simple vista estaba chueca, pero era tejida con mucho cariño.

Su idea era entregársela a Hinata esa misma noche sin importar si ella fuera o no a responder a su declaración.

Decidido fue hasta su casa, pero se quedó paralizado, ¿qué le diría? Ahora que estaba frente a su casa, ¿qué haría? Pensó en pasar de largo, pero Hinata lo detuvo al ver que estaba cerca...

-¡Naruto! -exclamó dándole una radiante sonrisa. -¿Quieres comer ramen? En mi casa tengo un poco -dijo a modo de invitación.

Un rojo incandecente tiñió las mejillas del joven de los ojos azules, el cual se encontraba muy avergonzado.

-¡Buenas noches! -replicó huyendo del lugar.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer? -preguntó corriendo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo la perdió de vista...

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy n_n Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que dejen sus reviews, ya que como saben sus opiniones siempre son importantes para mi n_n**

**Si se preguntan que pasó con la parte de los acosadores, decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo XDDD**

**Perdón si existe alguna falta de ortografía, o algo por el estilo D:**

**Sin más que decir, ¡me despido! n_n**

**Iseki**


	3. Bufanda Roja 2

**Creo que me equivoqué con el orden de el spoiler anterior, pero no importa XDDD aquí igual está el tercer capítulo n_n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n**

**¡Naruto no me pertenece! TTvTT/**

Ya había perdido su primera oportunidad de darle la bufanda a Hinata, y no pensaba desaprovechar una más. Esta vez le daría la bufanda fuera como fuera.

Encontró a la joven cenando ramen junto con Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru. La miró a lo lejos sin saber que hacer, no quería entregarle la bufanda frente a sus amigos, eso lo haría sentir aún más avergonzado y nervioso.

Hinata fue la primera en darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí; seguida por Sakura, quien le indicó que se sentara en su lugar, justamente al lado de Hinata.

-Ven, Naruto siéntate aquí -lo llamó Sakura.

Miró al grupo de jóvenes, todos eran conocidos. Sin embargo, unas mesas más para allá estaban ellos, aquellos chicos que pasaban todos los días a todas horas persiguiendo a Hinata a donde quiera que fuera.

-¡Hinata-sempai! -exclamó uno de ellos tomándola del brazo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó un tanto decepcionado. -Ya estoy lleno.

-¡Naruto! -lo llamó Sakura, al ver que él ya se estaba yendo.

-¿Y si la acompañas? -preguntó la joven de cabello rosado al percatarse de la situación. Haciendo que Naruto se detuviera...

-¿A Naruto? -cuestionó confundida. -¿Por qué?

-Pues... para que no se vaya solo -replicó.

-¿Ah? ¡Naruto es fuerte! -contestó mirando a su amiga. -Si alguien de la villa intenta lastimarlo... ahh... -exclamó al ver que el joven de ojos azules salía corriendo.

-¡Naruto! -intentó llamarlo Sakura, pero era inútil, el joven se había ido. -¡Por Dios, eres una idiota!

La chica de ojos verdes corrió tras su amigo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿¡Idiota!? -interrogó sorprendido, mientras se soltaba del agarre del muchacho que la estaba abrazando. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡Sempai! -exclamó uno de los chicos. -El Gyoz ya está listo.

Entonces aquel muchacho de cabello castaño la tomó de nuevo de nuevo del brazo -¡Comamos!

-¡Naruto! -exclamó Hinata soltándose una vez más del agarre del chico, y corriendo esperando poder encontrar al chico, dejando a los chicos asombrados.

Corrió y corrió, pero por más que lo llamó, él ni siquiera se volteó, y mucho menos se detuvo.

Al ver que Hinata ya no lo estaba siguiendo, se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque, el cual estaba completamente vacío. Sacó la bufanda roja de su bolsa y la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

Lagrimas de decepción y rabia aparecieron en el rostro del rubio; seguramente alguno de esos jóvenes le había robado el corazón a Hinata, y le había regalado aquella bufanda roja que llevaba consigo el otro día.

Ya no tenía sentido regalarle su bufanda, después de todo, lo más probable ella ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por él.

-Hola -dijo alguien llamando su atención -Soy Shion.

Había aparecido tan de repente, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos dejándolo pasmado...

-¿Esa bufanda que tienes ahí es para alguien? -cuestionó seductoramente.

-No realmente... -contestó con tristeza. -No es para nadie...

-Entonces... ¿eso significa que me la puedo quedar? -dijo ella tomándola. -¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

Una extraña figura se presentó aprisionándolo en sus brazos, mientras Sion aparecía una extraña esfera en su mano, haciendo que el ninja de ojos azules perdiera la conciencia.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus lindos comentarios n_n**

**En este capítulo les dejé celos, rabia y decepción, en el otro les dejo peleas y otras cosas XDDDDD**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos y por seguirme también. Un agradecimiento especial para ****M.E.B.C.Z**** y ****HiNaThItHa.16241**** muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n en verdad me animan mucho n_n gracias también a la gente de la página que ha estado dejando sus comentarios n_n en verdad los aprecio mucho a todos n_n**

**Nos estamos leyendo n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	4. Shion

**Hola gente bonita, aquí está el capítulo 4 n_n como les dije, este capítulo es más que todo de pelea XD**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus reviews, amenazas, tomatazos, etc D:**

**Naruto no me pertenece TTvTT/**

Ninjas misteriosos atacaban diversos puntos de la aldea, creando caos y confusión en sus habitantes.

Hinata corría buscando a Naruto por todo lado, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, junto a una chica, y un ninja misterioso, quien tenía a Naruto entre sus brazos, mientras la joven le acercaba una esfera de energía, provocando que el ojiazul quedara inconsciente.

Corrió aún más rápido para detener a la extraña joven que estaba atacando al rubio; sin embargo, al intentar darle un puñetazo a la mujer, esta desapareció.

Varios otros ninjas misteriosos se manifestaron en el lugar, confundiéndose unos con otros, mientras el que tenía a Naruto huía...

Varios ninjas más emergieron de todas direcciones con la única intensión de detener a Hinata para dejar que su compañero pudiera escapar con Naruto.

Deseaba terminar con todos rápidamente para poder seguir a aquella persona que había secuestrado a Naruto.

A como pudo, escapó del lugar, y se apresuró a rescatar al ojiazul. Estaba desesperada, gracias a ella él estaba en esa situación.

Se apresuró a buscar a su enemigo, corriendo sobre los tejados de los diferentes negocios comerciales y casas que habían en la aldea, hasta que por fin logró dar con el que tenía a Naruto. Sin embargo, al tratar de darle un puñetazo para que este soltara al rubio, ambos desaparecieron, siendo sustituídos por los ninjas marioneta de Shion los cuales lo atacaban sin piedad desde todas direcciones con esferas de color naranja.

Los ninjas de la joven rubia no eran muy fuertes, pero si lo superaban en número, lo cual hacía difícil derrotarlos a todos al mismo tiempo por más que utilizara su Rasen Shuriken para vencerlos, siempre había uno que otro que lograba salir ileso. Así que, en una ocasión, con uno de sus ataques, logró abrir un agujero en el techo de un centro de comidas con el cuerpo de la chica de los ojos perla, destrozando una de las mesas en dónde se encontraban unos comiendo unos clientes.

No se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, tenía que rescatar a Naruto a como diera lugar, así que se levantó apretándo fuertemente sus dientes para continuar continuar con la persecución. Siendo perseguido por otro numeros grupo de marionetas.

Hinata desesperada procuraba alcanzar al ojiazul sin importar los ataques que eran disparados en múltiples direcciones, ella simplemente corría pretendiendo esquivar la mayor parte de los ataques que pudiera.

Un gran ejército de los ninjas de Shion lograron detenerlo mandándole una esfera naranja directo a su espalda. Miró alterada el gran número de marionetas, las cuales le lanzaron todas un ataque directo.

Brincó lo más alto que pudo, y formó un Rasen Shuriken, consiguiendo partir a la mitad el cuerpo de las marionetas.

No había tiempo que perder, si dejaba que aquella persona escapara con Naruto, posiblemente no lo volverían a ver...

-¡Espera! -le ordenó Hinata mientras era atacado.

Por fin, sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto, y se encontraba frente a Naruto y su captor. La persona que lo tenía en su poder aparecía y desaparecía como si de un juego se tratase. Hasta que finalmente con un último Rasen Shuriken que lanzó, logró que soltara a Naruto, haciendo que se cayera de sus brazos.

Gracias a uno de los huecos que tenía la bufanda que él había tejido, quedó prensada en un clavo salido de un techo Naruto había dejado de caer...

-¡Naruto, resiste! -exclamó con preocupación, al ver que el chico se aferraba a la bufanda roja, haciendo que el hueco en la bufanda se hiciera aún más pronunciado.

Aquella persona que había capturado a Naruto continuó con su ataque, formando con sus manos siete esferas color naranja, con las que era casi seguro que la atacaría.

Con un Razengan en su mano corrió, esquivando los ataques de su enemigo, realizando piruetas en el aire para evitar ser golpeada por algún ataque.

La furia estaba presente en sus facciones, sus dientes siendo apretados con fuerza.

Por fin, la marioneta estalló al contacto con el Razengan dejando destellos color celeste.

Naruto trataba de escalar con ayuda de la bujanda roja. -Por favor no te rompas. -Se decía a sí mismo.

La bufanda finalmente se rompió, haciéndolo caer, y chocar varias veces con los fuertes edificios de ladrillo. Mientras iba cayendo, la vida pasó frente a sus ojos, ¿sería ese su final?

Entonces ella apareció velozmente y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, él era mucho más grande y pesado que ella, así que le había costado mucho trabajo poder ponerse a salvo.

Naruto miró tristemente el estado de su bufanda, era realmente lamentable, iba a tener que remendarla después de todo...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Hinata. -¿Te hiciste daño?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás ahí? -dijo la melosa voz de Shion, quien apareció de la nada. Entoces la ojiperla se levantó de dónde estaba sentada, y al intentar darle un puñetazo, esta desapareció de nuevo, y reapareció volando cerca de la figura de la luna que se dibujaba en el cielo.

-Es inútil -repuso de manera burlona. -Me lo llevaré.

Shion desapareció nuevamente, pero en su lugar había una gran esfera de luz que se acercaba a toda velocidad a Konoha, mientras Hinata y Naruto la veían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? -cuestionaba Hinata. -¿Qué es eso?

Vieron aquel cometa estallar en una esfera gigante de energía de color blanco, detrás de las imágenes de los Hokages...

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo, la verdad apesto escribiendo acción XDDD Espero tomatazos por review, quejas, etc, etc, etc D:**

**Muchas gracias a H****iNaThitHa.16241, nova por siempre, M.E.B.C.Z y menma uzumaki, por sus reviews en verdad se los agradezco con todo el corazón n_n también y no menos importante, muchísimas gracias también a la gente de la página de facebook por sus comentarios, en verdad leer todos sus comentarios me llena de alegría n_n**

**¡Nos leemos luego! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	5. Plan de rescate

**Hola a toda la gente por aquí n_n **

**Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, la semana pasada estuve fuera de casa casi las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana, en pocas palabras no estuve frente a la compu D: Ya esta semana tuve más tiempo libre y pude escribir este capítulo. Una vez más siento la demora, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo n_n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ovo/**

Aquel enorme cometa que había caído en Konoha, había dejado un enorme agujero en la tierra en la parte de atrás de la oficina del nuevo Hokage.

Pero realmente en ese momento tenían una preocupación aún más fuerte, Konohamaru el hermano menor de Naruto había sido raptado por Shion y sus marionetas, y lo peor del caso, era que se lo había llevado a alguna dimensión en la luna.

-Esta será una misión rango A, será una misión de rescate, deben traer de vuelta a Menma -les explicó Kakashi.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la luna? -cuestionó Shikamaru.

Entonces, una extraña mujer que se encontraba en la habitación hizo aparecer un símbolo extraño tanto en la palma de la mano del Hokague como en la de Shikamaru. Se trataba de un símbolo circular en el centro de la palma de sus manos que tenía tres círculos, el primero color dorado, el segundo bastante más grande que el primero de un color oscuro, y el tercero era una pequeña esfera del mismo color de la primera.

-¿Esto nos llevará a la luna y encontrar a Konohamaru? -interrogó Shikamaru enseñando la palma de su mano.

-Así es -respondió Kakashi rápidamente. -Necesitamos que partan inmediatamente.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo, tan sólo el suficiente para ir por una cuantas proviciones antes de comenzar con su nueva misión.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Se sentía realmente mal, si tan sólo él hubiera estado en casa, tal ves no habrían podido secuestrar a Konohamaru.

Su padre, Minato había hecho hasta lo imposible para que a ellos no les pasara nada, y en ese momento se encontraba en el hospital de la aldea.

Toda su familia había estado en peligro, incluso Konohamaru estaba en esos momentos en poder de Shion, y quién sabe que le estaría haciendo.

No podía dejar de culparse una y otra vez, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en casa, tal vez Konohamaru y él hubieran podido detener a Shion.

Finalmente el momento de partir había llegado, por fin salvarían a su hermano y derrotarían a Shion y a sus marionetas.

Habían decidido de común acuerdo, que él acompañaría a Hinata para poder cubrir más terreno.

Hinata y él compartían uno de los pájaros de tinta que Sai había dibujado para aquella misión.

Todos comenzaron a sobrevolar la aldea, hasta sus afueras, en dónde finalmente se separarían para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Shion, o al menos a encontrar un indicio de dónde comenzar a buscar.

-Tenemos que acercarnos con cuidado -les indicó Shikamaru, en cuanto llegaron a un bosque, y fue entonces que el grupo se dispersó, y cada uno de los pájaros tomó un rumbo diferente.

La chica de los ojos perla y él sobrevolaban por las cercanías de un lago en busca de Shion y sus marionetas.

-¿Por dónde? -preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo.

-Espera... -Sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos desviaron sus miradas rápidamente para buscar en dirección contraria al otro.

El rubio activó su Byakugan para intentar lograr una mejor visiblidad, y fue entonces que lo vio, aquel kunai con una figura del héroe favorito de su hermano menor.

-Viste algo -preguntó él mirándola de nuevo.

Descendieron del ave, hasta llegar a tierra, y entonces él comenzó a escarbar en la nieve, y ahí estaba, sepultado bajo una ligera capa de nieve, el kunai de Konohamaru...

**HINATA'S POV**

Por fin había encontrado una pequeña pista de donde podría encontrarse el pequeño Konohamaru. Sin embargo, aquel lugar era realmente grande, imposible para poder recorrerlo entero en un sólo día.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta vislumbrar un enorme pueblo, el cual, parecía estar completamente deshabitado. Encontraron varias casas, comercios, y una enorme plaza de juegos en donde había una gran fuente.

En aquel pueblo no parecía haber vida existen, cosa que les pareció raro, ya que estaban a plena luz del día.

Por ahí de medio día, se detuvieron frente a la fuente de agua para descansar un momento, ya que habían pasado más de tres horas caminando sin encontrar nada.

Hinata decidió tomar un poco de agua, no sin antes apartar un poco su cabello para que no se mojara. Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos, y bebió.

Una vez habiendo tomado el agua con la que había llenado sus manos, recogió otro poco, y tímidamente se acercó a él para que bebiera de sus manos.

El ojiazul la miró durante unos segundos, y después bebió el agua que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo del lugar, hacía un hermoso día y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto -afirmó el rubio mirándola.

La joven se levantó y le dio la mano para volverse a levantar; sin embargo, al sentir su mano sobre la de él hizo que se avergonzara mucho y lo soltara.

Continuaron su camino en busca de más pistas durante el resto del día, hasta llegada el inicio de la noche, cuando finalmente decidieron descansar y comer algo en alguna de las casas vacías que se encontraban en el pueblo.

La casa a la que entraron era vieja y tenía varias telas de araña, y no había ni una sola persona en la casa, pero tampoco parecía que viviera nadie, parecía estar completamente avandonada.

Al ver el cabello rubio de Naruto lleno de tela de araña, ella no pudo evitar tomar delicadamente un mechón de su cabello para quitar aquella tela de araña que tenía enredada.

-¿Aún estás herida? -preguntó él al recordar la pelea que había tenido con las marionetas de Shion.

-No importa, estaré bien, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Konohamaru -contestó ella sonriéndole un poco.

-Déjame ver tu espalda -le pidió Naruto sin que ella pudiera negarse.

En realidad tenía una herida bastante grande en la espalda de su última batalla contra aquellos seres controlados por Shion.

Tranquilamente, el chico le aplicó un poco de unguento, del mismo tipo que había útilizado aquella vez durante los exámenes.

**(…)**

La noche no se hizo esperar, se habían separado, ya que ella se había quedado dormida, y él para no molestarla, decidió remendar la bufanda en la parte de afuera.

-Naruto... -susurró ella mientras se acercaba lentamente donde estaba el chico.

-Sabiendo que estamos en una misión para salvar a mi hermano -comenzó con una expresión melancólica en el rostro. -Y yo estoy aquí tejiendo esta bufanda a media noche... soy patético.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó ella intentando animarlo. -Yo rescataré a Konohamaru, y pronto estarás con él.

-Cuando Konohamaru fue secuestrado... mejor hubiera estado yo en su lugar -murmuró con tristeza.

-Definitivamente rescataré a Konohamaru -prometió acercándose a él. -¡No te preocupes!

-Gracias, Hinata-chan. Eres muy amable -repuso el rubio mirándola a los ojos, mientra varias luciérnagas bailaban a su alrededor, haciendo que en el lugar se formara una atmósfera más romántica.

-No... no soy amable contigo -le dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. -solo porque me gustes ni nada de eso... sóo estoy preocupada por Konohamaru, eso es todo.

Él se levantó de donde estaba sentado bastante sorprendido. Le costaba creer que ella le estuviera diciendo que le gustaba. Había pasado años soñando con ello, y ahora su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó a ver si había escuchado bien.

-Que me preocupaba por Konohamaru -contestó con simplesa.

-No, lo de antes -prosiguió él.

-Lo que dije antes... -contestó ella quitando su mano de atrás de su cabeza, y respiró, esperando que eso le diera el valor para decirlo de nuevo. -¡Naruto! Yo... yo te amo.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos, los cuales para ellos eran tan sólo micro-segundos. El silencio invadió el lugar durante un instate antes de que ella volviera a hablar... -Naruto.

Todo parecía perfecto, el momento era propicio para hacer aquella pregunta que por un tiempo tenía ganas de hacerle... pero cuando finalmente lo iba a hacer, una enorme plataforma apareció con Shion sobre ella, dispersando a ese montón de luciérnagas que hace tan solo un momento habían hecho aquel lugar tan mágico y especial.

**Eso es todo por hoy XDDDD Si quieren matarme ya no les dio tiempo, ya me fui a leer como desesperada para la U, mejor suerte la próxima :p**

**Muchas gracias a anju nakajara (sin punto, porque soy rebelde(?) XD No no, es que no sé porque la página no me reconoce nicks con punto, entonces se lo quito para el agradecimiento, pero ahí esta XD), Carlo Uzumaki, nova por siempre, MEBCZ, HiNaThItHa 16241, Rosihyuuga, trigo-sama13, Davaru y a todas las personas que comentan y dan su like también vía facebook n_n en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo n_n**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	6. Despedida

**¡Hola gente! Espero que se encuentren muy bien n_n**

**Que lindo es tener tiempo libre, porque me deja tiempo libre para poder escribir n_n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen D:**

**HINATA'S POV**

-¡Shion! ¿¡A qué has venido!? -le gritó con fuerza una Hinata enfurecida. -¿¡Dónde está Konohamaru!?

-Cállate -respondió ella seriamente. -Estoy aquí para escuchar la respuesta de Naruto.

-¿Respuesta? -preguntó de nuevo, la ojiperla con el mismo tono de voz. -¡Naruto no tiene nada que responderle nada a una tonta como tú! Dime ahora mismo dónde está...

No todo pasó como ella esperaba, ya que Naruto fue caminando lentamente hacia ella con la bufanda roja doblada en la mano.

-¿Naruto? -interrogó ella sin comprender lo que esta pasando. Sin embargo, él simplemente se detuvo frente a ella y le entregó la bufanda que tenía entre sus manos.

Ella recibió la bufanda con un dejo de enojo y confusión reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Oye! ¿Naruto? -preguntó de nuevo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras él por su parte caminaba lentamente hacia la plataforma de Shion. -¿¡Qué significa esto!?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo vio como él se acercaba a Shion, subiendo así a la plataforma junto a ella.

-Hinata-chan, adiós -murmuró mirándola de reojo.

Hinata lo observó con sorpresa, sin poder creerlo, ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio?

Shion tan sólo levantó un brazo, y él se acercó aún más a ella para ser abrazado, y entonces la plataforma se comenzó a alejar.

-¡Naruto! -no podía entenderlo, ¿por qué se iba con Shion?, ¿acaso había tardado tanto en decirle sus sentimientos que él ya no sentía nada por ella? -¡Naruto, regresa!

Hinata notó por unos segundos como la plataforma se alejaba con Shion y Naruto en ella.

-¡NARUTO! -gritó la peliazul con agonía por el dolor su alma herida, alertando a Shikamaru, ya que sus amigos estaban acampando precisamente en aquel bosque.

No podía permitir que él se fuera así como así, sin una explicación, así que en último intento desesperado, la ojiperla, saltó entre los árboles, formando de esta manera varios kage-bunshin para poder elevarse a la altura de la plataforma.

Shion, al ver que estaban por ser alcanzados, hizo aparecer una de sus marionetas, la cual creó esferas de energía a su alrededor, y lanzó sus ataques contra todos los clones.

Uno a uno los clones fueron desapareciendo al contacto con las esferas, y el contacto con una de ellas, hizo que la verdadera Hinata saliera volando. Por suerte, aquel grito había alertado a sus amigos, quienes al escucharlo fueron a su rescate, y en poco tiempo estaba sobrevolando el lugar lista para atacar.

-¿No te rindes? -preguntó Shion volviéndose por completo para verla de frente con Naruto entre sus brazos. -Él es mi novio ahora, él se casará conmigo y me ayudará a renacer mi clan...

La peliazul estaba furiosa, no sólo la presencia de aquella chica era insoportable para ella, sino el hecho de pensar que Naruto se pudiera casar con ella la enojaba mucho. Su seño estaba fruncido, y sus dientes se trababan con fuerza. Mientras hacia que en su mano apareciera de nuevo un Rasengan.

-Él es mío ahora -respondió Shion con seriedad. -Es hora de que te rindas.

-No es cierto -susurró Hinata. -Naruto... -Sin embargo, él simplemente se dedicó a cerrar los ojos. Lo cual sorprendió a la peliazul.

Shion ya no quería perder más el tiempo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, ya era tiempo de marcharse.

Shion, rodeó su mano izquierda con un resplandor color celeste, y con ella, formó una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual mandó directo a Hinata.

Aquella esfera absorbió el Rasengan, y por más que la ojiperla intentó repeler el ataque, este terminó por meterse en su cuerpo y traspasándolo del otro lado, provocando que Hinata se quedara sin chakra, el cual fue a dar en el piso en forma de una enorme bola de color naranja.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Naruto a manera de reproche.

-Sólo está estorbando -respondió simplemente. -Sobrevivirá. -Dicho aquello, creó una nueva esfera celeste, con la que dejó a Naruto sin conciencia.

Hinata caía sin detenerse, con sus ojos aún un poco abiertos, mirando como la plataforma iba desapareciendo. Mientras la bufanda roja que Naruto le había dado, era consumida por algunas llamas.

**(…)**

Hinata despertó tres días después, no sólo estaba un poco aturdida y adolorida, sino también decepcionada, ya que en su mente recordaba el rechazo de su amado rubio.

Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai descansaban cerca suyo frente a la fogata del campamento que habían montado.

-Ya despertaste -le dijo Sakura acercándose a ella, mientras temblaba de frío y debilidad. -Estuviste durmiendo varios días...

-Que problemática eres -interrumpió Shikamaru. -Sakura ha pasado días curándote y dándote un poco de su chakra para ver si acaso reaccionabas.

-Lo siento... -contestó tristemente mirando el fuego que se lavantaba frente a él en la fogata. -Ya nada de esto tiene sentido, regresemos.

-No digas eso, Hinata -la reprendió Sakura.

-Aún tenemos que rescatar a Naruto y a Konohamaru -afirmó Shikamaru. -No podemos abandonarlos allá.

-Naruto no quiere ser rescatado, él se quedó allá con Shion, probablemente se casaran, tendrán sus hijos y ya está -replicó la ojiperla con enojo apretando con fuerza sus dientes. -Es una pérdida de tiempo intentar salvar a alguien que no quiere ser rescatado.

-Entiende que no podemos dejarlos ahí, son ninjas de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, y como miembros de la misma aldea, no podemos abandonar a uno de nosotros sin importar las cuestiones personales -la reprendió Shikamaru de nuevo.

-Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto, Hinata -intercedió Sakura esta vez. -Un hombre que ama de verdad, no cambia sus sentimientos así como así de la noche a la mañana. Te puedo asegurar que Naruto no es de esos chicos que cambian de manera de pensar así como así.

-... -la peliazul no respondió, tan sólo la miró con el seño fruncido.

-Que problemática te pones en estos asuntos del corazón -se burló Shikamaru.

-Ahora conocemos la debilidad de la gran heroína de Konoha -se burló Sai esta vez.

**Eso es todo por hoy XDDDD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n**

**Muchas gracias a nova por siempre, HiNaThIThA 16241, trigo-sama13, NexusJuriJazzy (ovo/) anju nakahara, Davaru y alyzama por sus reviews, y también a la gente vía facebook n_n en verdad siempre me hace feliz que lean y comenten para saber si les gustó no sólo capítulo sino también el fic en general n_n**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
